This invention relates to a hermetically sealed container, and more particularly, to containers for carrying and dispensing sterile liquids.
Containers for storing and dispensing sterile liquids are shown in the art. Such containers are commonly used in hospitals for administering solutions, such as irrigating solutions. These containers must keep the solution sterile during storage, shipping and dispensing. Furthermore, the closure system must be convenient to open, preferably by the usual counterclockwise rotation of the cap. Some closure systems include an overcap which is frangibly molded to the container neck and a jacking ring which threadedly engages the overcap. Rotation of the jacking ring causes the overcap's frangible connection to the bottle to fracture and thereafter lifts the overcap from the bottle outlet so as to open the bottle.
In many hospital procedures the container is not to be reused and is thus discarded after being opened. However, in some situations the container can be reused. In such circumstances the overcap is provided with a sealing member which permits resealing. U.S. Pat. No. 4,236,646 discloses one such reusable and resealable closure.
It is the object of this invention to provide an improved resealing feature.
This and other objects of this invention will become apparent from the following description and appended claims.